disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chyna Ann Parks
Chyna Parks (China Anne McClain) to jedna z trzech głównych bohaterów w serialu. W polskiej wersji głosu udziela jej Julia Chatys. Ma 13 lat i niesamowity talent muzyczny. Potrafi grać na 14 instrumentach. Ma niesamowity głos i wspaniale śpiewa, ale również jest dobra w tańcu, dopingowaniu i sztuce aktorskiej. Nie boi się wyzwań i starszych licealistów stara się pokazać swoim przyjaciołom Oliwce, Fletcherowi, oraz innych insektów, że liceum nie jest straszne nawet dla najmniejszych. Chyna uczęszcza do instytutu jak wszyscy z zaawansowanymi talentami. Od pierwszego odcinka jest miłością Fletchera. W trzecim sezonie razem z przyjaciółmi przenosi się do internatu dla geniuszy Zoltana Grandy. 300px|lewo Osobowość Chyna interesuje się muzyką, oraz dążeniem do bycia słynną artystką.prawo|200px Dziewczyna ma duże poczucie humoru. Jej ulubiony kolor to fioletowy. W przeciwieństwie do wielu insektów, Chyna nie jest tchórzliwa, jest bardziej otwarta i towarzyska. Jej ojcu nie podoba się gdy dziewczyna idzie na imprezy lub kręci się koło chłopaków. Jej brat często ją denerwuje, jednak ona go strasznie kocha i dba o niego. Chyna stara się znaleźć miejsce, w którym będzie się czuła dobrze. Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, naciśnij tutaj Historia Seria 1= * W odcinki Impreza Chyna na samym początku była bardzo podekscytowana nową szkołą, a zwłaszcza słodkimi chłopcami. Na wejściu do instytutu powitał ją Gibson słowami „Witaj w legowisku insektów”. Później Chyna poznała Angusa. Myśląc, że gra w grę komputerową dotykając joystick-a. Jednak prawda była inna. Następnie poznała Svetlanę. Czwartą osobę, którą poznała była Oliwka, która opowiedziała jej ciekawostkę o Chinach i ich Dynastiach. Chyna pomyślała , że jej talent to mówienie, ale ona powiadomiła ją, że ma ejdetyczną pamięć. Następnie Chyna poznała Fletchera, który oznajmił jej, że jest artystą i tworzy całą klasę z wosku.200px|lewo|Chyna Parks odcinek Imprezka W klasie muzycznej Chyna usiadła na krześle Lexi, z którego następnie dziewczyna ją zwaliła mówiąc, czy Chyna potrafi przeskoczyć chiński mur. Gdy nauczyciel zobaczył Chynę na podłodze pomógł jej wstać i poprosił by dziewczyna zagrała coś na skrzypcach. Następnie Chyna obraziła Lexi, a Oliwka powiadomiła ją, by nie wchodziła w konflikt z licealistami. Podczas obiadu Chyna i Oliwka schowały się w jednej z szafek i podsłuchały rozmowy Lexi z Paisley na temat imprezki. Chyna postanowiła wybrać się razem z przyjaciółmi na imprezę. Pod wieczór trójka przyjaciół spotkała się w domu Chyny. Ku ich zdziwieniu w chacie pojawił się ojciec Chyny. Dziewczyna by ukryć przed tatą, że wymyka się z domu, poprosiła Fletchera, żeby zrobił rzeźby z wosku. W końcu wyszli na imprezę. Na imprezie Cameron zauważył Chynę i zwrócił jej uwagę, po czym to ona zauważyła, że jej brat nie powinien się tu znajdować bo ma szlaban. On powiedział jej, że Angus zhakował jego telefon i że teraz znajduje się w kościele. Następnie Chyna zauważyła bardzo rozkręconą Oliwkę, która oznajmiła jej, że wypiła „Wyciąg z Czerwonej Żmii" po czym popchnęła Fletchera na stacje muzyczną. Żeby uratować imprezę Chyna zagrała na gitarze i zaśpiewała wspaniałą piosenkę Dynamite. Jednak przyjęcie zepsuł jej ojciec wkraczając do domu Lexi. Oznajmił Chynę, że wiedział, że nie jest gotowa na liceum. Wszyscy pomyśleli, że Chyna odeszła z instytutu po czym okazało się, że zamiast odejść z instytutu wymusiła od ojca szlaban i powiedziała, że jeżeli będą znowu chcieli gdzieś wyjść będą potrzebowali więcej figur woskowych. * W odcinku Zajęcia pozalekcyjne Chyna i Oliwka postanawiają zapisać się na zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Zapisały się do cheerleaderek, ponieważ Lexi powiedziała, że powinny wstąpić. Na zapisach Oliwka zawaliła to, tworząc strasznie, strasznie długi doping. Następna była Chyna, która pod koniec swojego wystąpienia strzeliła swoim butem w nos Paisley. Cudem dziewczyna dostała się do składu 200px|prawocheerleaderek, a Oliwka nie. Podczas prób Lexi kazała Chynie robić rzeczy niebezpieczne, by doprowadzić ją do kalectwa. Udaje się jej to powodując to, że Chyna ma poparzone ręce, siniaki, oraz, co najgorsze, stracenia głosu. A po to, to wszystko, by Insekt nie wzięła udziału w castingu do szkolnej sztuki. Chyna jednak nie ucina się i postanawia zjawić się na przesłuchaniu. Powiedziała wzruszającą przemowę, o tym, że mimo tego jak strasznie wygląda, też jest człowiekiem o równych prawach i tak zgarnęła główna rolę w przedstawieniu. Podobno jej kwestia była podobna do kwestii z „Dzwonnika z Notre Dame”. * W odcinku Duch ze szkolnej szafki Gdy Cameron pozbył się swojej szafkowej sąsiadki (Oliwki), wmawiając jej, że dziewczyny szafka jest nawiedzona, Chyna jest zmuszona do współużytkowania swoją szafką z dziewczyną. W tym czasie Insekt wariuje, bo nie jest w stanie znieść "lokatorki". 200px|lewo|Chyna i Oliwka. Za każdym razem Oliwka doprowadza ją do szału, zawstydzając ją przed jej zauroczeniem, robiąc remont w jej szafce, a nawet śpiąc w niej? Chyna kieruje się o pomoc do Fletchera, który jej mówi, by pokazała w nocy Oliwce, że szafka nie jest nawiedzona, w zamian udziela chłopskiej radę, który musiał namalować dr. Skidmore, by przedstawił na portrecie nie to co jest na zewnątrz, tylko w środku. By zmusić Oliwkę, by pojawiła się w szkole na noc, Chyna gra z nią w przypnij ogon osłowi. Wciąga ją do szafki i czekając na zmyśloną zjawę grają w gry zespołowe. Po pewnym czasie Insekty słyszą wycie ducha, okazuje się, że Cameron przebrał się za zjawę, by je przestraszyć i nie dopuszczać Oliwki do powrotu, do jej starej szafki. Jego szajka wychodzi na jaw, gdy Chyna rozpoznaje jego głos. Zdejmuje prześcieradło z niego i udowadnia przyjaciółce, że jej szafka nie jest nawiedziona. Wszystko powraca do normy. Po całej awanturze Cameron wyjawia dziewczynie, że jest denerwującą szafkową sąsiadką i dla tego ją zastraszył. * W odcinku Konkurs naukowy Chyna przez całą noc oglądała "Mode na Liceum" i nie przygotowała się do klasówki. Nie wiadomo dlaczego dostała szóstkę. Wyrzuty sumienia kazały jej zmienić projekt "O tajemnicach Sterowców" na "Dlaczego pączki są zdrowe", by cała konspira nauczycieli wyszła na jaw. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że dostała szóstkę, ponieważ dr. Skidmore nakazała stawiać dobre oceny z mniej ważnych przedmiotów, by Insekty mogły realizować się we własnych talentach.Gdy na konkurs, Chyna przynosi fatalny projekt "Dlaczego pączki są zdrowe", Oliwka (która pracuje w grupie z Chyną) zaczyna się z nią spierać, który projekt jest korzystniejszy do prezentacji (sama przygotowała o tajemnicach sterowców"). Zaczynają obie bić się o pilota sterującego modelem sterowca, który naprowadza cepelin na makietę słupów wysokiego napięcia Fletchera, powodując eksplozję. Dziewczyny za nieumyślnie spowodowany incydent dostają jedynki, jednak jednocześnie nauczyciel wyznaje na jaw dlaczego postawił wszystkim jedynki. Okazało się, że był zmęczony płaczem jego małego dziecka i nie miał czasu, by sprawdzić testy. * W odcinku Rada uczniów Po fatalnej imprezie w instytucie, Chyna za wszelką cenę, chce dostać się na przyjęcia, urządzane przez licealistów, wie że Insekty własnowolnie nie mogą uczestniczyć w takich imprezach szkolnych.200px|prawo Oliwka podsuwa jej pomysł uczestnictwa w konkursie na przewodniczącego Insektów. To może dać jej szanse uczestnictwa we wszystkich zabawach licealistów. Oliwka jednak nie mówi Chynie w jaki sposób. Insekt z chęcią zgłasza swoją kandydaturę do rady uczniów. Po pewnym czasie cała konspira Oliwki wychodzi na jaw, gdy Angus opowiada Chynę na czym naprawdę polega cała rada. Chłopak mówi jej, że gdy on był w radzie musi być nagrodą za wygranie w grze jarmarkowej, kulą dyskotekową i pociskiem z armaty. Dziewczyna nie może uwierzyć w to co "przyjaciółka" jej zrobiła. Musiała jakoś uratować się od strasznego losu, na nieszczęście nie może wycofać się, więc podstępem zgłasza do kandydatury Oliwkę. Dziewczyny razem, by nie wygrać, chwalą rówieśniczki i obrzydzają siebie. Pod koniec odcinka jednak okazuje się, że żadna z nich nie wygrała i do rady uczniów dołączy Cameron. * W odcinku Intruz W legowisku pojawia się nowy insekt Nigel. Chłopak tak naprawdę jest w swoim domu w Anglii, ale komunikuje się z innymi Insektamiprawo|200px przez zmyślą maszynę robota. Chyna zakochuje się w nim i chce zaprosić go na randkę na torze wrotkarskim, chociaż nie umie jeździć na wrotkach. W tym samym czasie jest jeszcze jedna osoba, która nie chce by Chyna była szczęśliwa z Nigelem, Fletcher. Stara się za wszystko pozbyć chłopaka na randze z dziewczyną. Dzięki pomocy Angusa, robot zostaje zatrzymany i chłopak mówi jako nowy insekt przez maszynę. Pod koniec odcinka jednak cały plan chłopaka wychodzi na jaw, gdy sam przez przypadek włącza kamerę ma siebie i pokazuje się w robocie. Jednak na szczęście chłopaka, Chyna zwala całą winę na swojego tatę, który, jak sądziła, ją szpiegowi. Pod koniec odcinka Insekt mówi Nigelowi, że jeszcze nie jest gotowa na chłopak, zwłaszcza w ciele robot. * W odcinki Miłość Gibsona Chyna dowiaduje się od Gibsona, że jego babcia wyprowadza się z jego domy, by być bliżej swojego chłopaka, Boba. Insekt razem z Fletcherem stara się pomóc Gibsonowi, nie tylko dla tego, że chcą by był szczęśliwy, ale też dla swojego dobra, ponieważ mężczyzna po przeprowadzce babci, zaczyna zadawać się z Insektami, które jego towarzystwa mają po dziurki w nosie. Po jednej z gier z Gibsonem, dowiadują się, że miał on kiedyś miłość w przedszkolu i strasznie za nią tęskni. Korzystając z okazji przyjaciele starają się złączyć ze sobą Gibsona z jego ex dziewczyną Zośką, by mężczyzna poświęcał jej swój wolny czas. Na nieszczęście okazuje się, że dziewczyna jest w więzieniu, co po pewnym czasie daje swoje pozytywne skutki, gdyż Gibson może ją odwiedzać. Nareszcie Insekty są wolne. * W odcinki Szpieg Chyna pragnie naśladować licealistów i prosi tatę, by kupił jej drogą, popularną torbę w szkole. Razem z przyjaciółmi postanawia zbierać kupony z budyni, by zebrać pieniądze na wyznaczony cel. Nie powiadamia jednak ojca o czynie, by nie sprawić mu przykrości, ponieważ on dał jej torbę, z dowodów policyjnych. Gdy Darryl dowiaduje się o tym, że Chyna ma nowa torbę, osądza ją za złodzieja i posyła na nią szpiega. Chyna po odkryciu konspiry taty, nie daruje mu tego co uczynił i zamierza się zemścić. Razem z Oliwką, Fletcherem i Charlie'm Brown (szpiegiem) postanawia skakać się do swojego domu, by pokazać ojcu, że nie kradnie. Do domu pierwszy dostaje się Charlie, którego rozglądającego się w poszukiwaniu wartościowych przedmiotów do łupu, słyszy Darryl i mężczyźni na wzajem atakują się paralizatorami. Pod koniec odcinka rodzina się przeprasza i obiecuje sobie wzajemne zaufanie. * W odcinku Jasnowidz Gdy Cameron, podczas rozdania nagród w Webster High School, nie jest wyróżniony żadnym osiągnięciem, Chyna postanawia pomóc przybitemu bratu. Razem z Oliwką szuka Cameronowi zajęcia, w którymprawo|222px chłopak będzie mógł się spełnić. Niestety po godzinach monotonnej pracy, nie widać żadnych satysfakcjonujących efektów. W końcu w drodze wyjściowej, gdy Cameron mówi, że wiedział, że się nie uda od początku, jego siostra mówi, że może chłopak to jasnowidz. Cameron zaczyna wierzyć w to drobne kłamstwo, zaczyna twierdzić, że potrafi przewidzieć przyszłość i powiedzieć co kogo będzie czekać w swoim czasie. Niestety, by nie zranić Camerona, Insekty muszą starać się dopełnić "przepowiednie" chłopaka. Po paru dość możliwych przepowiedniach, Cameron mówi, że następnie asteroida uderzy w Ziemię i nasza planetę wyginie. W końcu Chyna jest zmuszona powiedzieć bratu całą prawdę. Podczas kolejnego rozdania nagród, Cameron zgłasza się przed kamerą, że uratuje Świat. Po pewnym czasie się jednak rozmyśla, gdy kłamstwo siostry wychodzi na jaw. * W odcinku Menadżer Na samym początku odcinka Chyna nagrywała swój prywatny filmik (wywiad z samą sobą jako gwiazdą, śpiewającą piosenkę o piłce). Jej nagranie zostaje umieszczone przez Camerona przez przypadek w Internecie (chłopak miał zamiar wstawić swój filmik pod tytułem "Banan Avatar"). Po południu, do Camerona dzwoni sponsor muzyczny (Hipcio). Daje Chynie kuszącą propozycje, że będzie mógł nagrać ją śpiewającą i dziewczyna stanie się sławna.200px|prawo Jednak sprawy przetaczają się gorzej, niż Chyna to sobie wyobrażała. Dostaje imię scenicznej "Parmezan" i Hipcio chce by zaśpiewała piosenkę o parmezanie. Dziewczyna ma zamiar zakończyć współpracę z sponsorem, jednak Cameron (jej menadżer) nie pozwala jej, ponieważ dzięki jej pomocy, chłopak (w nawiązaniu do poprzedniego odcinka) może stać się kimś. Dziewczynę jednak nie przekonuje prośba brata i on musi zastąpić siostrę, podczas nagrania. W końcu dzięki śpiewu Camerona, Hipcio rezygnuje ze swojego dzieła i pozwala Chynie zaśpiewać jej utwór ("Unstoppable"). Jednak cała praca, na temat sławy nie powiada się, ponieważ sponsor stwierdza, że muzyka nie jest teraz na czasie, tylko filmy. * W odcinki Dobry uczynek w Szkole brakuje funduszy na klimatyzację i Chyna zgłasza się ze skargą do dyrektor Skidmore, by poradziła coś. Kobieta wysłuchała prośbę Insekta i zwolniła Gibsona, by mieć więcej środków. Chyna i jej przyjaciele jednak nie na takie potoczenie sprawy oczekiwali. Stworzyli akcję internetową, by uratować Gibsona. Jednak fundacja nie przynosi dobrych rezultatów, więc Insekty kłamią, że mężczyzna jest chory na "Gorączkę Gibsona". Zaczynają też wmawiać widzą, że to zaraźliwa choroba. Całą akcje pod koniec odcinka kończy dr Skidmore. Gibson odchodzi. Jednak Insekty stoją po stronie mężczyzny i mówią, że jeżeli On odejdzie, to oni razem z nim (to by zaszkodziło Skidmore, ponieważ ona wykorzystuje talenty insektów). W końcu pozwala Gibsonowi zostać w legowisku. * W odcinku Sztuka ściemniania W domu rodziny Parks mama urządza przyjęcie urodzinowe dla dzieci. Na imprezie pojawia się słynny były malarz,prawo|200px Zanko, który był tam w postaci błazna. Mężczyzna był inspiracją Fletchera. Chyna proponuje chłopakowi porozmawiać z malarzem i zaprasza mężczyznę do Instytutu. Gdy Zanko zauważa jeden z malunków Fletchera, prosi go o to by podarował mu dzieło, po czym wystawia je w galerii sztuki jako swoje. Insekty muszą pomoc Fletcherowi rozwiązać problem i odzyskać jego pracę. Tworzą grupę z Oliwką i Angusem, którzy odtrącają ochroniarza od jego pracy, by znalazł nie prawdziwą mamę Oliwki. Fletcher i Chyna natomiast zajmują się zabraniem dzieła i przegonieniem ludzi z miejsca zbrodni. Wszystko idzie mniej więcej zgodnie z planem i udaje się ekipie odzyskać portret. * W odcinku Lepiej nie wiedzieć Dyrektor Skidmore prosi Chyne, by napisała przemowę na dzień otwarty dla nowych insektów. Chyna przygotowuje pracę na swoim InsektPadzie. Niestety Cameron niszczy jej urządzenie. Dziewczyna karze mu je odkupić (jednocześnie traci przemowę). Następnego dnia Chyna prosi Angusa, by odtworzył jej prezentacje, jednak nic nie wychodzi, ponieważ dziewczyna nie zrobiła kopi. Na ratunek przybywa Oliwka, która przeczytała pracę Chyny i zapamiętała całą.200px|prawo Insektowi kamień z serca spada i prosi przyjaciółkę, by powtórzyła cała przemowę w pokoju nagrań. Niestety przez drobny wypadek Fletchera (wywołał ogromny huk), Oliwka traci pamięć. Sprawy przetaczają się jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ dr. Skidmore mówi, że jeżeli Oliwka nie odzyska pamięci zostanie wydalona z instytutu do przedszkola. Przyjaciele starają się pomóc dziewczynie robiąc jeszcze większy huk niż był przedtem, jednak wciąż bez zmian. W końcu Oliwka odchodzi. Przyjaciele często odwiedzają dziewczynę, by porozmawiać. Raz niespodziewanie do przedszkola przychodzi Chyna i zauważa, że Oliwka odzyskała pamięć. Po pewnym czasie jednak okazuje się, że Insekt powrócił do zdrowia jeszcze wcześniej w szkole, ale nie przyznawała się do tego, bo chciała za wszelką cenę nie musieć chodzić do szkoły z licealistami. Chynie nie spodobało się to co zrobiła jej najlepsza przyjaciółka i obraża się na nią (dziewczyna musiała jeszcze raz napisać przemowę). Podczas prezentacji Chyna doznaje niedyspozycji, ponieważ cała jej praca na drobnych kartkach ulega pomieszaniu i niedokładności. Na szczęście z pomocą idzie Oliwka, która wymawia całą przemowę w poprawnej kolejności. Insekty się godzą i Oliwka powraca do Instytuty. * W odcinku Potworna imprezka Chyna dołącza do Instytutu potworów jako meduza. Kontekst całego odcinka jest mniej więcej podobny do pierwszego odcinka Nadzdolnych. Ludzie ze szkoły Webster High School razem z potworami z Instytutu przygotowują imprezę szkolna. Dzielą się na grupy zadaniowe śmiertelników plus nadludzka istota. Po pewnym czasie okazuje się, że impreza jest jedynie dla nadludzkich, wiec Chyna tworzy eliksir zmieniający w człowieka potwory i w ten sposób chce pokazać, że wszyscy są sobie równi. Pod koniec odcinka jednak wszystkie istoty z powrotem zamieniają się w siebie, z meduza śpiewa piosenkę Calling All The Monsters. * W odcinku Zamiana ról Chyna zapomina przynieść pozwolenia z domu na lekcje historii. Nauczyciel przeżywa traumę i odchodzi z pracy wyskakując przez okno. Po całym tym wydarzeniu Oliwka zostaje nowym profesorem. Jednak na samym początku dziewczyna nie jest pewna tego jak klasa ją przyjmie, więc Chyna daje jej wskazówkę, by traktowała naukę jak zabawę.prawo|200px Jednak po pierwszej lekcji, Insekt został zbombardowany kulkami z papieru, wiec za kolejną radą przyjaciółki staje się bardzo wymagającym nauczycielem. Pierwszego dnia zamyka w kozie Chynę i Lexi. Dziewczyny zamierzają się zemścić na pannie Doyle (tak kazała na siebie mówić) i jednocześnie przywrócić z powrotem dziewczynę na stanowisko uczennicy. Razem zaczynają knuć plan. Jednak ich współpraca nie wyszła na najlepsze, bo doszło do nieporozumienia. Chyna zakleiła klamkę, by panna Doyle nie mogła wydostać się z klasy (nazwała je zwierzętami w klatce, więc Chyna chciała teraz, by sama poczuła co to znaczy), jednak Lexi wsadziła do klasy niedźwiedzia (By zobaczyła co oznacza dzikie zwierze). Ich cały plan jednak nie wychodzi, ponieważ do klasy wchodzi nie Oliwka, tylko dr. Skidmore. Chyna wcale się nie poddaje i postanawia wykurzyć pannę Doyle jak poprzedniego nauczyciela. Plan wychodzi i Oliwka odchodzi z roli nauczyciela. Po szkole ponownie Chyna i Lexi zostają w kozie, w związku z atakiem misia na dyrektorkę. * W odcinku Ciastko z wróżbą Chyna przed wyjście na wycieczkę szkolną do chińskiej restauracji, śpiewa pisemne urodzinową własnego autorstwa. Przypadkowo wielkiej sławy piosenkarka Lady GuGu, słyszy jej głos i mówi jej, że ma niezwykły talent i daje jej kartkę ze swoim numerem, by były w kontakcie. Chyna nie pokazuje nikomu tej kartki, twierdzi, że to tylko sprawa artystów. Na wycieczce dziewczyna jednak gubi numer, ponieważ wypada jej przy pudełku z wróżbami do ciastek szczęścia. Postanawia razem z przyjaciółką odnaleźć ciastko z numerem gwiazdy. Zatrudnia się z Oliwką w kuchni i zaczynają grzebać w pudle z gotowymi ciastkami. W końcu właściciel restauracji karze im pracować przy produkcji ciastek. Dziewczyny zaczynają się bić, która z nich będzie stała i nalewała na taśmę z maszyny ciasto. Dochodzi do tego, że Chyna zostaje ciastkiem z wróżbą. W końcu do kuchni znów pojawia się Lady GuGu i daje dziewczynie jeszcze raz swój numer. Pod koniec odcinka razem śpiewają Sto lat cheerleaderce. * W odcinku Imprezka Chyna dowiaduje się od Lexi, że nie zostaje zaproszona na piżamową imprezę organizowaną przez licealistkę.prawo|222px Mówi jej, że też urządza w swoim domu przyjęcie i nie zaprasza jej również (zrobiła to , by nie wyjść na ofermą). Na noc zaprasza swoje przyjaciółki z Instytutu. Jednak na przyjęcie przychodzi tylko Oliwka. Okazuje się, że inne dziewczyny odwiedziły Lexi. By nie ukorzyć się, ścianę, którą Oliwka przemalowała na zielono, Chyna wykorzystuje jako green-screen i puszcza na ścianie film, by uwiarygodnić Lexi kłamstwo, że się świetnie bawi. Cały przekręt jednak wychodzi na jaw, gdy Oliwka zakłada zieloną bluzę Chyny i zmyw się z tłem. W końcu Lexi z innymi dziewczynami postanawiają odwiedzić dom Parksów i zobaczyć ci się dzieje. Gdy już były na przyjęciu, Chyna prosi Fletchera by był stylistą II pomógł jej (dziewczyna mówiła w rozmowie z Lexi, że na jej przyjęciu jest światowej sławy stylistą). W końcu wszystkie dziewczyny zostają na przyjęciu Insekta i razem nocują. Nad ranę jednak w domu zostaje tylko Chyna z najlepszą przyjaciółką, ponieważ reszta dziewczyn uciekła z powodu lunatykowania Oliwki. * Na początku odcinka G jak Grecja Na zajęciach z teatru, grupa przygotowuje sztukę "Grease".prawo|200px Jednak praca zostaje odwołana przez prawo teatru, dlatego trzeba wymyślić coś przed występem. Na lekcji wszyscy podsuwają swoje pomysły. Chyna wymyśla Anię, która jest już w podeszłym wieku. Jednak do realizacji wchodzi pomysł Oliwki o starożytnej Grecji. Chyna jaj zwykle dostaje główną rolę. W Instytucje dziewczyna ma parę zastrzeżeń do swojej przyjaciółki, która stworzyła scenariusz. Prosi ją, by umieściła w sztuce pare piosenek. Oliwka przychyla się na prośbę Chyny. Gdy nadchodzi czas występu. Główny bohater Jared, dostaje niedysponowany (Lexi z Fletcherem współpracowali nad tym razem) i na jego miejsce wchodzi Lexi. Gra razem z Chyną. Wszystko dobrze się kończy. * W odcinku Amerykańska Noc Talentów Do szkoły Webster High School, przybywa ekipa ze słynnego programu dla młodzieży Amerykańska Noc Talentów. W liceum odbywa się casting, na którym Chyna śpiewa piosenkę Unstoppable. Dziewczyna razem z Lexi dostaje się do programu. Razem wybierają się do Hollywood.prawo|222px Tata Chyny jednak nie chce lecieć samolotem z córką, więc postanawia pojechać z nią i jej przyjaciółmi samochodem. Podczas swojej podróży zatrzymują się w miasteczku, gdyż Fletcher bardzo chciał je odwiedzić. Jednak ich odwiedziny trwają odrobinę dłużej niż chwila, ponieważ złamali prawo regionu, drażniąc morsa. Zostali zamknięci w więzieniu w wiatraku. Muszą jakoś się stamtąd wydostać. Odkrywają ze zdjęcia wiatraka na bluzce Camerona, że w celi jet ukryte okno, za którym są skrzydła wiatraka. Przez przepływ powietrza cała ekipa, prócz Chyny zaczepiła się o skrzydła. Proszą dziewczynę by jednocześnie zatrzymała wiatrak, jak i otworzyła celę. Chyna musi zanurzyć się w beczce z piklowanymi śledziami. Przez to stała się śliska i mogła przejść przez kraty i zatrzymać maszynę. Po pewnym czasie brygada z powrotem była w drodze do L.A. W następnej części odcinka Chyna występuje już z Lexi w półfinale.prawo|222px Obie dostają się dalej. Ekipa postanawia, że dziewczyny razem będą mieszkać (dziewczyny powiedziały, że są dobrymi przyjaciółkami). W następnej części odcinka Lexi ma zamiar ukraść Chynie jej piosenkę i zaśpiewać ją przed Insektem, by wyszła na ofermą. Na szczęście Chyna słyszy całą rozmowę Lexi z Paisley i podsuwa dziewczynie fałszywy utwór, by to ona wyszła na ofermą. W finale Lexi śpiewa piosenkę Jestem słodka jak posypka i sama zrobiła z siebie pośmiewisko. Następną uczestniczką była Chyna, która zaśpiewała piękna piosenkę Beautiful. Po przedstawieniu powiedziała Lexi, że nie powinna jej dominować i bardziej dbać o siebie. Cały teleturniej wygrywa Gibson, który była czarodziejem i startował do castingu w innym miejscu. * W odcinku Nadzdolne Święta Dyrektor Skidmore prosi Insekty, by stworzyły zabawki dla dzieci z domu dziecka. Nadzdolni biorą się do pracy.prawo|222px Po pewnym czasie, gdy Fletcher dostaje diabełka z pudełka (To własnie Insekty robiły dla sierot), okazuje się, że dyrektorka sprzedaje na aukcji zabawki, by się wzbogacić. Insekt postanawiają się zemścić na wścibskiej kobiecie i dać jej nauczka. Jako ostatnią partię, tworzą złośliwe diabełki z pudełka. Gdy już Skidmore dostaje zabawki do sierocińca (mówi, że miała straszny sen i odwiedziły ją duch świąt i postanawia się zmienić). Insekty musza za wszelką cenę wybrać się do domu dziecka i zabrać zabawki, zanim sieroty je otworzą. Przebierają się za Mikołaja i elfy i dostają się do sierocińca. Cały plan jednak nie wychodzi, ponieważ grupa zostaje przyłapana przez sieroty i nie zdążą zdobyć zabawki. Na widok psikuśnych diabełków, dzieci są zadowolone i pod koniec wszyscy się przytulają się. Pod koniec odcinka w domu Parksów, jest rozdanie prezentów. Chyna gdy odpakowuje papier od swojego prezentu, widzi Paisley, która mówi je, źe dostała tubę, ale nie mogła sama ja zapakować. * W odcinku Randka w ciemno W Legowisku jest organizowany dzień wszystkich urodzin Insektów. Chyną zapomina o wydarzeniu i nie przynosi nikomu, żadnych prezentów. Znajduje więc na korytarzu jakieś przypadkowe rzeczy, by wręczyć Insektom. W przeciwieństwie Fletcher przynosi dziewczynie samolot, z którego dymu tworzy się napis "Kocham cię". Chyna nie jest zainteresowana chłopakiem i mówi mu, że ma chłopaka. Fletcher nie zamierza wychodzić na kochasia, więc mówi, z dał jej zły samolot, bo jest to prezent dla jego dziewczyny. Niestety Oliwkaprawo|222px słyszy ich rozmowę i umawia ich na piątek na podwójna randkę. Chyną dowiaduje się o pomyśle koleżanki i mówi jej, że kłamała przed Fletcherem i nie jest w związku. Razem z przyjaciółką musi znaleźć aktora, który będzie udawał jej chłopaka. Tworzy kasting, w którym staruje Jared i zostaje obsadzony do roli. Dodatkowo Oliwka opowiada Fletcherowi wyssaną z palca historię o romansie Chyny. Gdy dziewczyna dowiaduje się od przyjaciółki nie jedyne stanie Sosnowiec wszystkiego i prosi ją, by poszła z nią i towarzyszyła jej. Ale Oliwka nie może iść tam sama, więc zabiera ze sobą Angusa. Nadchodzi piątek, Insekty wybierają się do restauracji. Zauważają tam Fletchera z jego dziewczyną, Elą. Niepomyślnie Angus rozpoznaje dziewczynę, była jego opiekunką w sylwestra i wtedy wychodzi na jaw, że Fletcher nie ma dziewczyny, tylko wynajął nianię. Chyny kłamstwo też wychodzi na jaw, bo Jared mówi, że nie może być już jej aktorem, bo dostał role w reklamie o trądziku. Wszystko kończy się pod znakiem zapytania. * Na początku odcinka Koncert w stołówce, gdzie Insekt zauważają Lexi z atrapa tasaka na głowie. Licealistka im mówi,prawo|222px że jest wielką fanką kapeli "Krwawa Rzeź" i powiadamia ich, że niedługo będzie koncert w "Toksycznej Dziurze". Chyną mówi jej, że razem z przyjaciółmi się tam wybiera, jednak wie, że Roxanne jej na pewno nie pozwoli (twierdzi, że jest nadopiekuńcza.). Razem z przyjaciółmi stara się wymknąć na koncert. Mówią mamie, z idzie na koncert wymyślonej kapeli "Wesołe Mosie Marysie". Cały ich palm niszczy Fletcher, który proponuje Roxanne, sprawdzenie strony kapeli. Wszystko ratuje Angus, który odcinał prąd. Następnego dnia, przed powrotem Roxanne, chłopak tworzy stronę kapeli. Mamie Chyny podoba się zespół i postanawia wybrać się z córką na koncert. Insekt muszą wystąpić jako "Wesołe Mosie Marysie" i odwołać koncert "Krwawej Rzezi". Pod koniec odcinka jednak całe kłamstwo przyjaciół wychodzi na scenie, kiedy po występie podczas ukłonu, spadają im maski z głów. Chyną dostaje karę. * W odcinku Jezioro Łabędzie Do Instytutu dochodzi nowy Insekt, Wioletka. Posiada ona talent sportowy. Wszyscy w Legowisku się jej boją, bo jest strasznie agresywna. Dziewczyna nawet jest niemiła dla licealistów. Lexi jest zła i mówi Insektom, by zrobiły coś z nową. Bo poznają ją jeszcze gorszą niż jest. Wszyscy Nadzdolni starają się uspokoić Wioletkę, używając swoich talentów. Jednak to nie skutkuje. Następnie dowiadują się jeszcze, że sportowiec uczęszcza na zajęcia z baletu, tam gdzie jest Lexi. Razem tez zapisują się na balet i starają sieprawo|222px odciągnąć Wioletkę od licealistki. W końcu Chyną postanawia spytać Wioletki dlaczego jest agresywna. Ona jej w końcu odpowiada, że kocha Fletchera i jest wściekła, ponieważ nie wie czy on czuje do niej to samo. Chyną mówi jej, że chłopak ja kocha. Wiec Wioleka od razu zaczyna promieniec z radości i biegnie, by przytulic Fletchera. Pod koniec odcinka jest wystawiona sztuka "Jezioro Łabędzi", Lexi gra główną, role razem z Fletcherem. Gdy Wioletka dowiaduje się, że pod koniec razem licealistami z Insektem się pocałuje, zaczyna się walka na scenie. Cały parkiet przemianie się w boisko do futbolu amerykańskiego. Całą grę wygrywają zieloni, dzięki mistrzowskiemu rzutowi Chyny. * Na początku odcinka Rekiny biznesu dziewczyna wchodzi do klasy z ważącym tonę plecakiem. Jest ewidentnie zmęczona, jednak nie przejmuje się tym za bardzo. Następnego dnia przed wejściem do Instytutu podpisuje się na gipsie Paisley, a następnie wchodzi do Legowiska. Jest bardzo zdziwiona zachowaniem swoich przyjaciół. Cały czas ze sobą spędzają czas. Chyna zaczyna myśleć, że razem się spotykają, a Insekty nie zaprzeczają. Podczas lunchu, prawo|222pxChyna prosi Oliwkę i Fletchera, by razem pozowali do zdjęcia. Chce by się pocałowali, ale para nie jest sobą zainteresowana i z obrzydzeniem odsuwa się od siebie. W końcu wyznają Chynie, że stworzyli produkcję plecaka masującego i nie powiedzieli jej o niczym, bo mogło to zniszczyć ich przyjaźń. Chyną prosi przyjaciół o współpracę i w końcu pracuje z nimi. Następnego dnia dziewczyna przychodzi do Legowiska z nowym nadmuchoplecakiem, Fletcherowi bardzo podoba się nowy pomysł ratujący plecy uczniów. Oliwka jest jednak przeciwko przyjaciółce i jest nadal przy plecakiem masującym. Dochodzi miedzy przyjaciółkami do rywalizacji. Do zespołu dochodzi Angus, który wspiera Oliwkę. Firma tworzy reklamę z w roli głównej obsadzony jest Gibson, który dał im środki finansowe. Pod koniec odcinka tworzą kampanię, na której prezentują nadmuchoplecak. Całe wydarzenie niszczy Oliwka, prezentująca swój niebezpieczny, nowy plecaki. Pod koniec Insekt czuje się podle i postanawia przeprosić koleżankę, choć tak na prawdę wykorzystuje ją przy reklamie nowego przeprosinatora. * W odcinku Śledztwo Do Legowiska Oliwka przynosi swoją zabawkę z dzieciństwa, Hegla. Traktuje go jak najbliższą osobę. Jednak zabawka zachowuje się jak istota, żywa. Potrafi nawet mówić. Pierwszego dnia Hegel zdobył wrogów. Oliwka postanawia zostawić go w Instytucie. Pod jej nieobecność Chynaprawo|222px zajmuje się zabawką. Jednak dziewczyna też po pewnym czasie wychodzi. Gdy przyjaciółki razem wracają dostrzegają leżącego na stole Hegla. Okazuje się, że ktoś go zniszczył. Oliwka strasznie to przeżywa i urządza mu pogrzeb następnego dnia. Dziewczyna postanawia dowiedzieć się kto dopuścił się do morderstwa Hegla. Chyna pomaga koleżance. Zostaje jej detektywem. Podejrzanych jest trzech (Angus, Gibson i Fletcher). Podczas śledztwa ktoś wrabia Chyne i podrzuca jej instrukcję obsługi Hegla i śrubokręt (ponieważ wiadomo, że ktoś rozmontował Hegla). Oliwka traci zaufanie do przyjaciółki. Chyna próbuje odzyskać szacunek Insekta i szuka dalej winowajcy. Pod koniec odcinka Chyna dochodzi do tego, że wszyscy są w jakiś sposób związanie ze śmiercią zabawki. Fletcher go otruł, Angus wyjął mu silniczek, a Gibson przypadkowo upuścił go na ziemię. Jednak zanim oni wszyscy starali się pozbyć zabawki, ona już nie żył. Okazało się, że Chyna go przekarmiła. Pod koniec odcinka Oliwka godzi się z faktem, że straciła przyjaciela, ale też przebacza Chyna i dziewczyny razem, szczęśliwie wychodzą z Instytutu. |-| Seria 2= * W odcinku Dublerka Szkołę Webster High odwiedza wielka gwiazda filmowa, Sequoia. Przybywa w poszukiwaniu talent muzycznego, o który ma powstać jej nowy flim. Chyna jest w siódmym niebie, mogąc współpracować z artystką. Sequoia postanawia obserwować dziewczyny zachowanie i nie odchodzićprawo|222px od niej na krok. Chyna opowiada jej wiele o sobie i o tym jak czuje się w szkole. W tym czasie Oliwka czuje się fatalnie, będąc odrzuconą od najlepszej przyjaciółki. Jest zmuszona spędzać swój czas z Angusem. Po pewnym czasie spędzonym z gwiazdą, Chyna dostrzega w Sequoi pewną zmianę. Aktorka zaczyna się porównywać do Insekta. Chyna biegnie do swoich przyjaciółki z wiadomością, że artystka chce ukraść jej życie. Jednak Oliwka jej nie wierzy, bo w końcu ma szansę spędzać czas z Sekwoją, która od pewnego momentu zaczyna wszystkim mówić, że teraz jest Chyna. Wszyscy jej wierzą, bo są oślepieni jej sławą. Chyna próbuje odzyskać przyjaciół. Nadchodzi czas występu Insekta, dziewczyna przygotowuje się w Legowisku, gdy nagle zaskakuje ją Sequoia i ogłusza dziewczynę. Następnie wiąże ją i zawiesza nad basenem pełnym rekinów. Kiedy Chyna się ocuca, jest przerażona i zaczyna wołać o pomoc, jednak artystka dodatkowo zakleja jej buzie taśmą klejącą i odchodzi. Po pewnym czasie do Legowiska wchodzą Oliwka i Angus. Są zaskoczeni tym co zrobiła ich przyjaciółce Sequoia. W końcu Oliwka ratuje przyjaciółkę i łapie dziewczynę w ramiona. Zezłoszczona Chyna biegnie na występ i wykrzykuje wszystkim, że Sekwoja jest szalona. Jednak widzowie zaczynają się śmiać. W końcu Chyna zaprowadza wszystkich do Legowiska, jednak tam okazuje się, że drapieżnymi rekinami, byli tylko mężczyźni w kostiumach. Sequoia mówi, że to miało jej pomóc w przygotowaniach, bo w filmie gra dziewczynę, która chce zniszczyć muzycznego geniusza. W końcu pod koniec odcinka Chyna śpiewa piosenkę DNA i Sekwoja następnego dnia odchodzi ze szkoły. * Na początku odcinka Insektciątko do Legowiska dochodzi nowy Insekt, Sebastian, który jest za młody na Instytut. Chyna, Fletcher, Oliwka i Wioletka mają za zadanie odkryć jego talent. W pierwszej scenie wszyscy próbują uciszyć płaczącego Sebastian. Najpierw Chyna bawi się z nim w "A kuku!", ale to nie skutkuje, w końcu Fletcher zamierza opowiedzieć mu dowcip, ale widocznie był nie przyzwoity, bo Oliwka go policzkuje. Nareszcie Sebastian zaczął się śmiać, więcprawo|222px dziewczyna ponownie wali chłopaka w twarz. W kilku następnych scenach, każdy z nich próbuje odszukać jego talent prezentując mu swoje umiejętności, Chyna uczy go gry na fortepianie. Nic jednak nie wychodzi. W następnej scenie w Legowisku Chyna próbuje uśpić Sebastiana kołysanką, niestety nic nie działa na dziecko, tylko na wszystkie Insekty, które gwałtownie zapadają w sen. Podczas gdy wszyscy drzemali, Sebastian ucieka z Instytutu. Gdy się budzą, każdy stara się odnaleźć zaginione dziecko. Na całe szczęście Angus przeprowadza go przypadkowo w swoim nosidełku na szynkę. Niestety nie udaje im się znaleźć talentu Sebastiana. Następnie Chyna zabiera dziecko do swojego domu. Gdy rozmawia z ojcem, o tym jak on uczył swoje dzieci odkryć swój talent, wpada na pewien pomysł. Po pewnym czasie Oliwka wraz z Fletcherem i Wioletką odwiedzają ją, by odebrać dziecko. Tam Wioletka dopuściła się do ataku Darryla i przerzuceniu mężczyzny na stół. Chyna mówi wtedy Insektom co zamierza robić i razem z przyjaciółmi i Sebastianem wybiera się do szkolnej stołówki. Tam zapraszają Skidmore i prezentują jej talent chłopaka. Sebastian stoi na scenie i udaje, że śpiewa, choć tak na prawdę Chyna udziela mu głosu, chowając się pod stołem. Jednak Skidmore nakrywa ich. Dyrektorka mówi im wtedy, że Sebastian jest synem jej siostry i chciała, żeby Insekty się nim zaopiekowały zamiast jej. W ostatniej scenie Skidmore przeprowadziła psa do Instytutu, mówiąc, że playlista niezwykły talent, ale Insekty jej odmawiają pomocy i wyprowadzili ją za drzwi. * Na początku odcinka Dziewczyna z marzeń Chyną z Oliwką pchają pudło z datkami na imprezę organizowaną przez Insekty. Przypadkowo na korytarzu stykają się z Lexi, ciągnącą swoje własne pudło. Dziewczyna deje im radę, by nie schrzaniły tego przyjęcia, gdyż jest dla niej bardzo ważne. Gdy odchodzi, Insekty zaglądają do pudła. Ku ich zdziwieniu jest tam Fletcher,prawo|222px który chroni się przed Wioletką, bo nie ma zamiaru iść z nią na imprezę. Dziewczyny korzystając z okazji zabierają mu portfel. W następnej scenie Insekty zastanawiają się jak mogą zebrać pieniądze, nagle do Instytutu wchodzi Wioletka, która nareszcie ma szansę wyjść razem z Fletcherem. Chłopak się jednak broni przed nią i mówi, że idzie z Chyną. Insekt się godzi, bo nie ma zamiaru oglądać smutnej twarzy przyjaciela. W następnej scenie Fletcher pokazuje im swoją replikę mld dolarów, z twarzą Chyny. Wtedy dziewczyny wpadają na pomysł, postanawiają wystawiać prace Fletchera na aukcji. Niestety podczas licytacji nikt nie jest zainteresowany jego obrazami, więc zasmucony Fletcher opuszcza pomieszczenie. Po jego odejściu do Legowiska wchodzi Gnocci, producent perfumów, który był zainteresowany dziełami chłopaka. Przez nieporozumienie Oliwka i Chyna dają mężczyźnie zrozumieć, że Fletcher nie żyje, więc perfumiarz mówi, że obrazy mają teraz większą wartość. Insekty, by zarobić więcej przyznają mu rację i zdobywają pieniądze na bal. Na imprezie Flecher bardzo chce zatańczyć z partnerką, ale Chyna nie ma ochoty. Niestety po pewnym czasie na bal przychodzi Gnocci i dowiaduje się, że dziewczyny go okłamały. Na szczęście dzięki Angusowi Insektom udaje się ocalić skórę. Pod koniec odcinał Chyna śpiewa piosenkę Dancing by Myself, dla Camerona, który myślał, że spotyka się z piękną dziewczyną, która okazuje się istnieć w jego wyobraźni. * Na początku odcinka Lekcja modelingu Chyna razem z Oliwką je w szkolnej stołówce. Jest smutna, ponieważ widzi swojego brata tęskniącego za Jean. Postanawia mu pomóc. W następnej scenie Cameron wraca do domu gdzie na kanapie czeka już Chyna z dobrą wiadomością. Mówi bratu, że Jean to tak na prawdę Vanessa i że jest modelką osiedloną w San Francisko.prawo|222px Jutro chłopak będzie mógł spotkać się z nią w stołówce. Na szczęście dziewczyny nie zniechęci go jego wygląd, bo tymczasowo nic nie widzi. Następnego dnia Chyna w przebraniu znawczyni mody opowiada Vanessie, że będzie razem z Cameronem pozować przy sesji zdjęciowej do reklamy nowego produkt "Okuczadlarów", mówi też, że chłopak jest bardzo przystojny. Wszystko idzie dobrze, Cameron prezentuje się przed modelką jak najlepiej. Wybiera się z nią nawet na fikcyjny lot balonem. Po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy. Chyna wraca do domu. Cameron smutny mówi siostrze, że Vanessa znów będzie jutro widzieć i pozna o nim całą prawdę. Rodzeństwo musi coś zrobić. Wybierają sie o pomoc do Angusa, który używając nadmuchiwanego kostiumu i wysokich butów, robi z Camerona wielkiego mięśniak. Kiedy Vanessa zdejmuje opatrunek, cały kostium chłopaka pęka. Ale dziewczyna nie jest na nogi zła. Dziękowała mu, za to co dla niej zrobił i razem z Cameronem odeszła jak szczęśliwa para. * Na początku odcinka W pogoni za wiedzą Chyna prezentuje wszystkim w holu obraz z kamery, która jest ukryta w spince, którą podarowała dziś dyrektorce Skidmore. Widać na nim wszystkie kompromitujące czynności kobiety. Chyna zostaje jednak przyłapana na gorącym uczynku i Skidmore kasuje w całej szkole Internet. Wściekły tłum licealistów goni Chynę, aż do Instytutu gdzie Insekt sie zamyka. Cała szkoła nie potrafi sobie poradzić bezprawo|222px internetu. Licealiści są zmuszeni odwiedzić bibliotekę. W pomieszczeniu jest kompletnie pusto i zakurzono. Na ścianach zwisa wiele pajęczyn, a sama bibliotekarka już dawno nie żyje. W tym własnie miejscy Chyna wpada na pomysł założenia Insekternetu. Z jej zdolnościami muzycznymi, Oliwki wiedzą i Fletchera sztuką, mogą stworzyć udawany Internet. W następnej scenie w Legowisku Insekty rozstawiają swoje miejsce. Chyna śpiewa i wykonuje utwory dla licealistów. W tym odcinku po raz drugi śpiewa Dancing by Myself. Wszystko idzie dobrze do czasu, aż Paisley pyta Oliwkę o przyczynę kłótni w związku, Insekt odpowiada jej na pytanie opierając się na statykach, po czym licealistka wybiega z Instytutu z płaczem. Insekty znajdują Paisley w bibliotece. Chyna próbuje rozweselić dziewczynę pokazując poprzez Insekternet jej ulubiony filmik, jednak to nie pomaga. W końcu Insekty postanawiają urządzić romantyczną kolację dla jej pary, myśląc o jej rodzicach. Podczas niej Chyna jest muzykiem, który gra na skrzypach przy romantycznym obiedzie. Okazuje się wtedy, że skłócona para Paisley to nie jej rodzice tylko papugi. Oliwka godzi zwierzęta ucząc ich mówić do siebie komplementy. Okazuje się, że papugi nie były skłócone, tylko powtarzały wszystko co mówili rodzice Paisley. * Na początku odcinka Różnica zdań Fletcher prezentuje Insektom, kreskówkę własnego autorstwa. Dzieło okazuje się być nie najlepsze. W przeciwieństwie do innych Chyna nie krytykuje dzieła chłopaka, stara się go rozweseli. Następnego dnia w domu Chyny jest pokaz nowej kreskówki chłopaka. Jest ona o trzech mrówkach, spędzających czas na pikniku. Postacie przedstawiają Fletchera, Chynę i Oliwkę. Mrówka, która przedstawia ostatnią bohaterkę, jet nieco głupia i niezdarna. Jednak na szczęście Oliwka nie zdaje sobie pojęcia, prawo|222pxże kreskówka ma ją obrazić. Następnego dnia podczas rozdawania autografów przez Fletchera, Gibson prosi Oliwkę, by podpisała się pod mrówką niezdarą, wtedy dziewczyna odkrywa fakt, że historyjka miała za zadanie ją obrazić. Dochodzi do kłótni miedzy Fletcherem, a Oliwka. Chyna stoi po dwóch stronach i nawzajem pociesza dwóch rywali. W końcu dochodzi do rozprawy sądowej, na której Insekty się godzą. Chyna wykonuje wtedy piosenkę Stuck in the Middle, a następnie spadają na nią okruchy chleba z tamburyna i atakują ją wrony. Pod koniec odcinka Fletcher prezentuje swoją nową kreskówka upamiętniającą atak ptaków. * Na początku odcinka Na Australijskiej Ziemi Insekty podchodzą do gabloty z trofeami, by ustawiać tam swoje nowe puchary. Następnej razem wyjeżdżają na zlot Insektów w Australii. Tam poznają Neville'a. Znają go z programu o młodym surviwaliście. Insekty myślą, że jego talentemprawo|222px jest zadomowienie się z dzikością. Przy chłopaku Fletcher chce zrobić dobre wrażenie, ale jak zwykle udowadnia fakt, że jest tchórzem. Po pewnym czasie, okazuje się, że chłopaka znika. Wtedy Chyna dowiaduje się, że wyruszył do Out Bucka. Razem z Oliwką, Angusem i Nevillem postanawia go odnaleźć. Podczas poszukiwań, okazuje się, że dotychczasowy, dzielny Neville'a jest tylko aktorem, co oznacza, że cała brygada gubi się na pustyni. By przetrwać na pustkowiu, Chyna postanawia rozpalić ogień uderzając kamieniem o kamień. Niestety przez przypadek tłucze jaja emu. Zezłoszczone ptaki atakują brygadę, która chroni się na dachu porzuconego samochodu. W następnej scenie wszyscy szukają wody, znajdują ją przy ptakach emu. Chyna pokrywa się piórami leżącymi na ziemi, by zbliżyć się do zwierząt i wziąć trochę do picia. Jednak przez wiatr, pióra odczepiają się od dziewczyny i ponownie ptaki atakują brygadę. Wtedy na ratunek przybywa Fletcher, który odgania dzikie zwierzęta. Chyna dziękuje mu za ratunek i ma jeszcze zamiar coś mu powiedzieć, ale bumerang, który parę scen temu wyrzuciła Oliwka, trafia ją w głowę. Wszyscy z powrotem wracają na konwent. * W odcinku Festyn Chyna razem z Cameronem wybiera się do wesołego miasteczka. Rodzeństwo dostaje wyznaczoną liczbę pieniędzy od mamy. Na początku odcinka Cameron wydaje pieniądze na bezmyślne atrakcje, po czymprawo|222px resztę oszczędności Chyna płaci na grę muzyczną, choć i tak nie wygrywa. Rodzeństwo jest zdesperowane. Muszą jak najszybciej odzyskać stracone pieniądze. Postanawiają stworzyć na festynie swoją własną atrakcję, która będzie bardzo trudna do przejścia. Jako nagrody, zabierają Oliwce lalki. Pierwszym chętnym by zagrać była sierota. Udało jej się wygrać wiec z przykrością, Chyna oddaje jej jedną z lalek. Dziewczynie udaje się jeszcze raz i tak aż wszystkie fanty znikły z półek. Chyna musi powiedzieć prawdę swojej przyjaciółce, ale na szczęście Oliwka się nie wścieka, bo ostatnia jaj lalka wygrywa konkurs piękności. Wszystko źle się kończy dla Chyny i Camerona, bo okazuje się, że pieniądze, którymi płaciła sierota to fałszywki. * Na początku odcinka Rywalki Chyna z Oliwką stoją przy stoisku, gdzie znajduje się gitara. Insekt bardzo marzyła o jej zakupie. Jest to jeden z 20 okazów na całym świecie i kosztuje tylko $500.222px|prawo Chyna prosi Oliwkę, by wykonała jakąś dywersję, by mogła ukryć gitarę. Dziewczyna przykrywa ją ubraniami, by wyglądała jak człowiek. W następnej scenie Chyna dzwoni do taty, by pożyczył jej pieniądze, ale mężczyzna się rozłącza. Insekt nagle zauważa stoisko, gdzie mężczyzna przyjmuje zapisy do konkursu na przyjaźń. W zawodach można wygrać $1000. Chyna ma zamiar zapisać się, ale nagle powstrzymuje ją Lexi. Dziewczyna mówi, że ona musi wygrać, bo potrzebuje zwrócić pieniądze tacie. Nagle mężczyzna im mówi, że do zespołu w konkursie potrzebne są minimum trzy osoby. Lexi i Chyna szukają partnerów. Insekt i licealistka proszą o współpracę Oliwkę, która mówi, że jako rozwiązanie muszą zagrać w Francja, Francja, Rewolucja. Dziewczyna postanawia rzucać w rywalki ciastami i ta, która złapie najwięcej do buzi, wygra. Dziewczyna cały czas strzela w Lexi, a pod koniec mówi, że wybrała Chynę, tylko chciała porzucać w licealistkę ciastem. Natomiast do zespołu Lexi dochodzi Paisley, po tym jak odgadła jej pomyślane liczbę.prawo|222px Trzecią osobą w obu zespołach, był Angus, który prosił dziewczyny o połowę zysku z wygranej. Podczas próby Chyny, chłopak na pewien czas odchodzi, mówiąc, że musi do toalety. Okazuje się, że wybiera się do Lexi na próbę. Po pewnym czasie całe jego kłamstwo wychodzi na jaw. Gdy Lexi przychodzi ma próbę do Chyny i mówi, że Angus musi wracać do niej. W końcu chłopak nie występuje, ponieważ coś staje mu się z kręgosłupem, gdy się schyla. Dwie drużyny są zmuszone współpracować. Na próbie jednak nie mogą się dogadać i kłócą się. Nadchodzi pora występu. Po rozmowie Oliwki z Chyna, Insekt ma zamiar zaśpiewać piosenkę Lexi. Jednak znów dochodzi do nieporozumienia, ponieważ licealistka chce zaśpiewać piosenkę Chyny. W końcu na występie łączą swoje dzieła i wygrywają konkurs. Dziewczyny dowiadują się, że jak chcą, to mogą ze sobą współpracować. * Na początku odcinka W zamknięciu Chyna i Fletcher uczą Oliwkę jazdy na rowerze. Gdy dziewczyna w końcu jedzie, zderza się ze Skidmore i pomaga jej podnieść papiery, które niosła. W następnej scenie Oliwka jest nie w sosie. Chyna pyta ją co się stało. Dziewczyna mówi, że Skidmore ma zamiar zlikwidować w szkole zajęcia artystyczne i muzyczne, co oznacza, że Chyna i Fletcher będą musieli opuścić liceum. Insekty postanawiają walczyć.prawo|278px Do instytutu wołają Skidmore. Mówią jej, że o wszystkich jej planach powiedzą radzie szkoły. Dyrektorka jest zmuszona zamknąć dzieci w Legowisku. Przez następne parę scen Insekty starają się wydostać, bo Skidmore dodatkowo zasłania okna i uniemożliwia im dostępu do telefonów. W końcu drzwi do Instytutu otwiera Cameron i wszyscy wybiegają na zebranie. Tam okazuje się, że Skidmore nie chciała likwidować programów, tylko rada, a ona chciała zaoszczędzone pieniądze wydać na zajęci artystyczne i muzyczne. Nie chciała wypuścić Insektów, bo obok papierów był jej akt urodzenia, a ona nie chce, żeby rada wiedziała ile ma lat. Wszystko idzie nie pomyślnie. Nadchodzi czas podpisania papierów. Chyna ma zamiar uratować zajęcia piosenką, ale nic nie pomaga. W końcu wszystko ratuje Skidmore, przekupując radę. Pod koniec odcinka dyrektorka występuje w szkole, tańczy disco, by nikt w przyszłości nie szantażował jej. * W odcinku Test na inteligencję Insekty piszą test IQ. Po otrzymaniu wyników, okazuje się, że Chyna otrzymała więcej punktów od Oliwki. Nie jest w sanie uwierzyć, że to jest możliwe. Oliwka jest zła na wszystkich i zmienia swoją osobowość. W tym samym czasieprawo|250px Chyna ma wziąć udział w zawodach na inteligencję. Jest przestraszona, ponieważ w niewielkim czasie musi nauczyć się paru książek. Prosi Oliwkę o pomoc, jednak dziewczyna sie nie godzi , ponieważ wie, że koleżanka chce ją wykorzystać. Chyna uczy się z książek, ale ona nie zapamiętuje faktów i tworzy z każdej dziedziny piosenki. Podczas zawodów, Insekt rozwiązuje zadania piosenkami, ale przez to traci czas i przegrywa każdą konkurencję. W końcu we wszystkim zastępuje ją Oliwka. dziewczyny się godzą, a pod koniec odcinka okazuje się, że Angus zmienił wyniki tekstu. * W odcinki Kocha, lubi... Fletcher stara się zaprosić Chynę na randkę, ale dziewczyna mu odmawia. Chłopak za radą Angusa , monotonnie zaprasza dziewczynę. Chyna cały czas mu odmawia. W końcu uciekając przed Fletcherem, napotyka na korytarzu Lexi. Zaciąga od niej radę. Dziewczyna mówi jej, by się zgodziła na randkę i wtedy chłopak się nią znudzi. Chyna wybiera się z Fletcherem do restauracji. Ponieważ, po zgodzie czeka na ten moment. Na randce, Fletcher przynosi album ze wspólnymi zdjęciami. Cały czas jest szczęśliwy z ich wspólnej randki.250px|prawo Następnego dnia, Chyna prosi Lexi o nową radę. Licealistka mówi jej, by była nieznośna dla Fletchera. Na następnej randce Chyna jest nie miła dla chłopaka. Już wydaje jej się, że chłopak zniechęcił się nią. Jednak Fletcher śpiewa jej piosenkę, by zaprosić ją na ślub kuzyna. Chyna nie wie co zrobić i zgadza się. Prosi Lexi w restauracji o pomoc. W końcu licealistka mówi Fletcherowi niemiłe słowa i chłopak ze smutkiem odchodzi. Jest przygnębiony i sam idzie na ślub kuzyna. Po pewnym czasie na ślubie, Chyna się pojawia i śpiewa mu przeprosinową piosenkę. Oboje się godzą i zostają przyjaciółmi. * W odcinku Prywatny Detektyw Darryl jest niezadowolony swoją pracą. Chyna mu proponuje by spełniał swoje marzenia. Tata jednak jej nie zrozumiał, porzuca pracę i postanawia odnaleźć swoje największe pragnienie. Okazuje się jednak nie być to takie łatwe, więc Chyna postanawia mu pomóc. Pewnego dnia Darryl wraca do domu po próbie odnalezienia nowej pracy, ale nie daje mu się. Mężczyzna zaczyna się zastanawiać gdzie jest jego pilot i drogą dedukcji odnajduje go w lodówce. Wtedy Chyna zaproponowała mu, że może zostać detektywem. Darryl zaczyna nową pracę. Chyna razem z przyjaciółmi postanawia stworzyć reklamę dla ojca, by mógł zostać zauważony, jednak to nie skutkuje.250px|prawo Dziewczyna więc postanawia zatrudnić tatę w szkole, by mógł przeprowadzić śledztwo. Postanawia schować wszystkie instrumenty, by tata je odnalazł. Gdy Darryl rozpoczyna pracę nie idzie mu najlepiej, więc dzieci nakierowują go na schowek woźnego, gdzie znajduje się sprzęt. kiedy w końcu udaje mu się dojść do schowku, okazuje się, że instrumenty rzeczywiście zniknęły. Insekty postanawiają wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce. Dzieci rozstawiają przyczepę w legowisku, by złapać tam na przynętę złodzieja. Zostawiają w instytucie sztuczny instrument, by złapać winnego. To jednak nie skutkuje i dzieci zauważają złodzieja, ale on ucieka z przynętą. Insekty w końcu się poddają. Okazuje się, że całą sprawę rozwiązuje Darryl. Dyrektor Skidmore zabrała sprzęt, by przetopić go na swój pomnik, który Chyna w zamian wykorzystuje jako tubę na koncercie. Pod koniec odcinka Darryl razem z córką wspominają występ, oglądając nagrania, jednocześnie przygotowują nowe wspomnienie. * Na początku odcinka Życiowa szansa Chyna razem z przyjaciółmi czeka w nocy na parkingu, by kupić najlepsze bilety na koncert jej ulubionego zespołu, Trifecta. Dziewczyna nie może się doczekać występu i razem z Oliwką i Fletcherem postanawia miło spędzić czas w kolejce, w tym czasie wykonuje piosenkę Traditional sewer grate song. Po pewnym czasie czekania w kolejce, na poboczu uliczki zatrzymuje się autokar zespołu.250px|prawo Dziewczyny są zawiedzione, ponieważ na koncercie Darline nie będzie w stanie się pojawić. Smutne wychodzą z busu. W tym czasie Chyna zaczyna pokazywać przed Oliwką, że jest największą fanką zespołu i zna wszystkie ruchy i słowa na koncert. Przypadkowo Syerra i Laurin podsłuchują dziewczynę i następnie proponują jej, by zastąpiła Darline. Chyna się zgadza i razem z Oliwką cieszy się z wiadomości. Następnego dnia w szkole o występie Insekta dowiaduje się Lexi jest wściekła i postanawia sprzedać bilety. Pod wieczór ma odbyć się koncert. Oliwka i Fletcher już nie mogą się doczekać występu przyjaciółki, po chwili jednak Chyna razem z zespołem pojawia się na scenie i wykonują piosenkę Go. Cała widownia jest poruszona widowiskiem. Nazajutrz, Chyna razem z Oliwką i Fletcherem wchodzą do stołówki. Po raz pierwszy wszyscy biją brawa dziewczynie i okrążają ją, następnie przepuszczają ją w kolejce. Wszystko się zmienia. Gdy Chyna już odbiera posiłek, w stołówce pojawia się zespół.250px|prawo Dziewczyny oznajmiają Insekta, że Darline odeszła z zespołu i proszą ją by zastąpiła artystkę. Chyna się zgadza nie zważając na reakcję swoich przyjaciół. Po szkole dziewczyna postanawia oznajmić tatę o szansie życia. Na początku, Darrylowi nie podoba się pomysł córki, ale w końcu postanawia ją wspierać w spełnianiu marzeń. Następnego dnia w szkole, Insekty, a właściwie Lexi urządza przyjęcie pożegnalne dla Chyny. Dziewczyna jest wzruszona i oznajmia, że będzie za wszystkimi tęsknić, ale oznajmia ich, że utrzymają ze sobą kontakt na InsetPadach. W następnej scenie, Syrra przedstawia jej autokar, w którym dziewczyny spędzą następny rok. Okazuje się, że oprócz Darline odszedł również kierowca i zastępuje go niedoświadczony mężczyzna. Po pewnym czasie podróży okazuje się, że autokar nie ma hamulców i niebawem dojdzie do wypadku. Chyna razem z zespołem ucieka z autokaru na motorach.250px|prawo Jednak zostawiają tam Gasa. Na szczęście mężczyźnie nic się nie dzieje, gdyż bus posiadał hamulec ratunkowy. W następnej części podróży, okazuje się, że GPS źle poprowadził drużynę, która się gubi. Dziewczyny postanawiają odwiedzić latarnię nad morzem. Tam zaskakuje ich Darline, która wszystkie ogłusza, a następnie przywiązuje do latarni. Wtedy dowiadujemy się, że dziewczyna nie opuściła zespołu, tylko reszta ją wyrzuciła, dlatego postanowiła się zemścić. Dziewczyny jednak uciekają Darline, ponieważ na latarni tworzą kształt króliczka i w ten sposób zwołują latarnika, który im pomaga. Następnie przypadkowo, Darline spada z latarni do morza. W następnej scenie, Chyna rozmawia z zespołem, który ją oznajmia, że dostałą pierwszy list od fana. Jednak przesyłka okazuje się listem od Oliwki i Fletchera.250px|prawo Chyna podziwiając zdjęcie na pocztówce postanawia do nich zadzwonić, jednak nie odpowiadają. Wtedy do dziewczyny podchodzi Gas, Chyna mówi mu o problemie, a mężczyzna oznajmia ją, by kierowała się głosem serca. W końcu zespół dojeżdża do Seattle. Tam niespodziewanie Chyna spotyka Oliwkę i Fletchera. Strasznie z nimi tęskniła i postanawia spędzić z nimi czas przed występem. Razem z nimi wychodzi na miasto. Po powrocie Chyna nie może się pogodzić z faktem, że nie zobaczy swoich przyjaciół przez najbliższe parę miesięcy. Nadchodzi koncertu. Dziewczyna wykonuje nowy utwór, How Do I Get There From Here. Wszyscy są nim poruszeni. Po występie, Chyna razem z zespołem rozmawia z Oliwką i Fletcherem. Wtedy dziewczyna oznajmia, że życie gwiazdy nie jest jeszcze dla nie i nie może zostać z dziewczynami dłużej. Postanawia wrócić do domu. Wszyscy razem z Gasem są szczęśliwi, okazuje się, że kierowca to tak naprawdę Darryl, który nie chciał zostawić córki samej na tyle miesięcy. Chyna wraca do Instytutu. Tam okazuje się, że licealiści postanowili odpoczywać po lekcjach, a Insekty nic na to nie mogły poradzić. Chyna jako jedyna ich się pozbywa. Pod koniec odcinka Insekt gra w sztuce Lexi, ponieważ przypadkowo, zatrzaskując drzwi, łamie licealistce nos. * Na początku odcinka Polowanie na fanty Chyna razem z Fletcherem, Oliwką, Lexi, Cameronem i Paisley, czeka na nauczycielkę w klasie. Okazuje się, że wszyscy w szkole zatruli się po wczorajszym obiedzie w stołówce. W ramach zastępstwa, Skidmore postanawia zorganizować poszukiwanie fantów. Wszyscy dzielą się na drużyny. Chyna i Lexi są kapitanami.250px|prawo W zespole Insekta znajduje się Oliwka i Cameron, natomiast licealistka pracuje z Fletcherem i Paisley. Nagrodą dla zwycięskiej drużyny jest tydzień wolny od szkoły. Pierwszym zadaniem jest odnalezienie białej myszy. Podczas tej konkurencji, drużyna Chyny wybiera się do sklepu zoologicznego. Cameron przez przypadek kupuje węża, którego pożywieniem miała być małą, biła mysz. Drużyna wraca do szkoły z wężem. Jednak okazuje się, że Lexi zwycięża rundę, ponieważ przynosi razem z zespołem białą myszkę komputerową. W następnej rundzie wszyscy mają za zadanie odnaleźć gaz Thomasa Edisona. Tym razem wygrywa drużyna Chyny. Następnymi konkurencjami są odnalezienie małego klaksonu, żyrafy, kapelusza giganta, a przede wszystkim zdobycie autografu Goerge'a Lucasa.250px|prawo Po wielkiej bitwie stoczonej między drużyną Chyny, a armią z Gwiezdnych Wojen, udaje się zespołowi zdobyć autograf. Nadchodzi ostatnia konkurencja. Obie drużyny mają zdobyć jeden dzwonek z kolejki w San Francisco. Poczas tej konkurencji, Cameron odchodzi z zespołu, ponieważ czuje się bezużyteczny i wraca do domu. Kiedy wszyscy spotykają się w wagoniku, dochodzi do kłótni. W końcu Lexi puszcza się poręczy i prawie wypada z wagoniku, ale w ostatniej chwili łapie ją Chyna. Licealistka trzyma w jednej ręce dzwonek. Insekt krzyczy do dziewczyny by puściła przedmiot, bo nie może jej utrzymać. Lexi wypuszcza dzwonek i wchodzi do kolejki. Pod koniec odcinka obie drużyny wracają do szkoły bez szukanego przedmiotu. Pod koniec odcinka wygrywa drużyna Chyny, gdyż gdy Lexi wyrzuciła dzwonek, złapał go przypadkowo Cameron i przyniósł do szkoły. * Na początku Wcześniejsza Emerytura Chyna szykuje się na trening siatkówki. Wtedy Oliwka ją oznajmia, że Insekty nie robić nic dodatkowo poza szlifowaniem ich talentów. Jednak dziewczyna nie przejmuje się przestrogami przyjaciółki. W końcu na korytarzu, dyrektor Skidmore zauważą Insekta przebranego w strój sportowy. Natychmiastowo zwraca jej, jak i Fletcherowi uwagę by nie zajmowali się niczym nie związanym z ich talentem. Chyna wraca do domu i jest zła na zasady Skidmore. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawę, dlaczego Cameron przebrał się w cztery swetry.250px|prawo Okazuje się, że babcia Gladys Parks ich odwiedza. Kiedy staruszka pojawia się w domu, oznajmia wnuczęta, że przeszła na emeryturę i ma wiele czasu by móc spędzać z nimi wiele czasu. Następnego dnia w szkole Chyna postanawia pozbyć się dyrektor Skidmore, oznajmiając ją by przeszła na emeryturę. Mówi jej, że kobieta ma COP i powinna opuścić pracę. Zaczyna jej przedstawiać symptomy jak, zwątpienie w chorobę, kręcenie w głowie. Następnego dnia okazuje się, że dyrektorka była u lekarza, który przyznał rację Chynie i zleciła Skidmore opuścić szkołę i przejść na emeryturę. Kobieta opuszcza pracę. Na jej miejscu pojawia się babcia Chyny.250px|prawo Tym razem dla dziewczyny nie jest wcale lepiej niż poprzednio. Gladys nadal zachowuje się jak babcia i traktuje wnuczęta po babcinemu. Chyna w końcu może zająć się sportem, ale nie potrafi znieść zachowania babci, która dodatkowo zabiera pracę do domu i wszystkie osoby, które zostają w szkole po lekcjach, czekają w domu Chyny. Insekt postanawia pozbyć się nowej dyrektorki i przywrócić Skidmore. Razem z Fletcherem, mocno zranionym po karate, stara się obmyślić plan pozbycia się babci. Chyna wie, że Skidmore nienawidzi zabawy, więc urządza korytarz zabawowo, stawiając przy schodach basen z piłkami. Skidmore odwiedza szkołę o nie jest wstanie znieść radości dzieci. Postanawia wrócić do pracy. Chyna cieszy się z wygranej, jednak całe wydarzenie zaobserwowała jej babcia, która zawiedziona wraca do domu. Po szkole Chyna przeprasza ją, oznajmiając, że czuła się strasznie w szkole, kiedy babcia traktowała ją po babcinemu. Następnie rodzina się godzą i wszystko wraca do porządku. * W odcinku Powrót do korzeni w szkole zostaje urządzony miesiąc historii afroamerykanów, a Insekty mają za zadanie zrobić coś związanego z ich talentami i z historią czarnoskórych. Chyna jest nie w sosie, ponieważ nie wie jak ma stworzyć piosenkę poświęcona dziejami znanych czarnoskórych artystów. Dziewczyna postanawia zamknąć się w pomieszczeniu nagraniowym, by w ciszy pomyśleć nad utworem. Chyna jednak staje się po pewnym czasie senna i zasypia. Podczas drzemki ma dość dziwny sen. Kiedy wychodzi ze pomieszczenia przechodzi do dawnych czasów i zamienia się w Ellę Fitzgerald. Dziewczyna nie wie co się dzieje. Okazuje się, że ma wystąpić za dwie minuty na scenie w Coton Clubie. Chyna postanawia wykonać muzykę Scat, z której słynie wokalistka. Widzą podoba się występ, a gdy dziewczyna kończy, postanawia zasiąść na widowni. Wtedy dowiaduje się o rasizmie obowiązującym w tych czasach. Jako Ella staje po stronie czarnoskórych i odchodzi z Coton Clubu. Kiedy dziewczyna przechodzi przez drzwi, zanajduje się ponownie w pomieszczeniu nagraniowym. Jest zła na to co się stało przed chwilą zamierza pokazać wszystkim to co się dzieje w tereźniejszości, ukazując zdjęcia na InsektPadzie. Kiedy ponownie przechodzi przez drzwi, okazuje się, że przenosi się do lat 60-tych do Bethel Bubtist Church, gdzie zmienia się w Arethe Franklin. Tam dziewczyna śpiewa piosenkę Amazing Grace, dodając do utworu rytm muzyki współczesnej. Dziewczyna oznajmia, że jako artystka zostanie w przyszłości gwiazdą muzyki współczesnej. Kiedy dziewczyna kończy występ, postanawia wrócić do czasów teraźniejszych. Teraz zamierza przenieść się w inne miejsce. Kiedy przechodzi ponownie przez drzwi. Okazuje się, że znajduje się na planie teledysku do Thrillera, Micheala Jacksona. Sama jednak zamienia się w Janet Jackson. Dziewczyna jest smutna, ponieważ dowiaduje się, że przyszły król popu jest gwiazdką w rodzinie, ważniejszą od reszty rodzeństwa. Chyna postanawia pokazać, że również jest zdolną wokalistka i zamierza zatańczyć przed wszystkimi. Podczas występy, dziewczyna potyka się i przez wielką dziurę przenosi się do teraźniejszości. Dziewczyna budzi się. Okazuje się, że Insekt zaspała i własnie zaczynają się prezentację. Chyna prosi Oliwkę by wszystkich zagadała i będzie mieć czas by stworzyć utwór. Po pewnym czasie dziewczyna zjawia się podczas prezentacji Oliwki i postanawia przedstawić swoją piosenkę. Chyna wykonuje zmienienioną wersję Exceptional, by uczcić dokonania przodków. Wszyscy są podniecenia występem Insekta. * W odcinku Restaurator wszystkie Insekty odwiedzają razem MDCK. Tak poznają Grahama, który jest kulinarnym geniuszem. Oliwka zakochuje się w Insekcie i zaczynają się ze sobą spotykać. Chyna i Fletcher nie są zadowoleni ze związku, ponieważ ich zdaniem Graham jest szaleńcem. Kidy dowiadują się, że chłopak stał się insektem, chcą za wszelką cenę się go pozbyć. Chyna stara się ostrzec Oliwkę, przed chłopakiem, tworząc piosenkę, ale to nie skutkuje. W końcu razem z Insektami postanawia zaprosić parę na kolacje do siebie. Postanawia zrobić z niej porażkę, by Graham wściekła się na oczach Oliwki i by dziewczyna zobaczyła jakim jest potworem. Podczas kolacji Insekty starają się zezłościć Grahama, zachowując się jak niechluje. Niestety plan nie działa, tak jak Insekty to sobie zaplanowały. Oliwka wybuch i zaczyna na wszystkich krzyczeć. Graham zauważa jak dziewczyna się zachowuje i zrywa z nią. * Na początku odcinka Kryzys osobowości Skidmore odwiedza Insekty i proponuje im maszynę z mrożonym jogurtem, którą podobno kupiła, by sprawić im radość. Tak na prawdę dyrektorka zamierza zamienić ich osobowości w mrożony jogurt, by stać się najpotężniejszą osobą na świecie. Chyna dowiaduje się o spiskach dyrektorki i zamierza ostrzec przyjaciół. Jednak jest już za późno. Okazuje się, że zostaje ostatnim Insektem, który jeszcze nie spróbował jogurtu. Reszta staje się sługami Skidmore, pozbawionymi osobowości. Chyna postanawia uratować przyjaciół. By nic im się nie stało zjada wszystkie mrożone jogurty, by wszystkie osobowości były bezpieczne. Niestety uciekając przed sługami, zostaje złapana i Skidmore zamierza również wyssać jej osobowość. Jednak przez przypadkowy telefon, kobieta opuszcza salę i Chyna wysysa z siebie osobowości przyjaciół i postanawia podać je Insektom. Okazuje się, że wszyscy dostają złe osobowości i zamieniają się ciałami. Jednak wszystko kończy się dobrze. Insekty powracają do swoich ciał, a zła Skiedmore zostaje pokonana. Pod koniec odcinka cała historia okazuje się być planem Chyna na scenariusz do filmu. |-| Seria 3= * W odcinku Nowa szkoła dla geniuszy wszystkie insekty dostają zaproszenie na przesłuchanie do nowej szkoły dla geniuszy z internatem. Dzieci są zadowolone i wszyscy postanawiają przygotować do prezentacji. Chyna tworzy piosenkę Stars Aligning, którą wykonuje akapella. Następnego dnia są wyniki uczniów. Okazuje się, że do szkoły dostają się wszyscy, nawet Lexi. Ale Chyna jest jedyna, która nie jest w szkole. Dziewczyna jest załamana i niczego nikomu nie mówi. W końcu prawdę poznaje Oliwka. Chyna zamierza ją również powiedzieć tacie, ale nie chce sprawić mu krzywdy i wybiera się do szkoły. Tak stara się chować przed właścicielem. Dziewczyna wie, że nie może zostać w szkole i zamierza nagrać swoją piosenkę, przy pomocy szkolnych instrumentów, by pokazać Zolatanowi, że powinna zostać przyjęta. Mężczyzna oglądając występ dziewczyny jest zachwycony i twierdzi, że posiada ona wyjątkowy talent, ale nie przyjmuje jej do szkoły. Okazuje się, że powodem jest tego, że jego kuzyn, który nie ma talentu muzycznego, zostaje przyjęty, bo prosiła go to siostra. Jednak Chyna uświadamia go, że może mieć więcej niż jednego muzycznego geniusza. W końcu mężczyzna przyjmuje dziewczynę do szkoły. * W odcinku Precz z zasadami Insekty dowiadują się, że w szkole nie będzie ustalonych zasad, ponieważ Zoltan uważa wszystkich za odpowiedzialnych. Oliwce nie podoba się ten pomysł i ustala swoje własne zasady, które narzuca swoim przyjaciołom. Chyna nie godzi się na pomysł przyjaciółki i razem z Fletcherem zaczyna się buntować i chce udowodnić dziewczynie, że potrafi bez nich żyć. Całe jej nieposłuszeństwo wymyka się z pod kontroli i Chyna nie chcąc udowodnić Oliwce racje, okłamuje ją, że w szkole jest osoba, która ustala zasady. Nazywa się Doran Banister. Oliwka jest załamana. Nie podobają sie jej zasady, które "ustala" mężczyzna. Zmierza porozmawiać o tym z Zoltanem. Kiedy mężczyzna dowiaduje się tym zamierza zwolnić Baniestera, który faktycznie pracuje w szkole. Chyna nie chce do tego dopuścić i przyznaje się do winy. W końcu w szkole zostaje stworzona posada opiekunki, którą zostaje Winter Maddox. * Na początku odcinka Nadopieka nad zwierzętami Chyna jest zachwycona nowym zwierzakiem, które odkrył jeden z insektów, Seth. Chce jednego dla siebie. Chłopak oznajmi ją, że nie może dać go dla każdego, musi najpierw zobaczyć czy dziewczyna jest odpowiedzialna. Chyna obiecuje udowodnić mu swoją odpowiedzialność dbając przez kilka dni o jego zwierzęta, kiedy jego nie będzie. Niestety sprawy wymykają się z pod kontroli. Podczas karmień aligatora, Fletcher podaje mu kaczkę, która okazuje się być nadzwyczjna, ponieważ potrafi mówić. Chyna nie wie co robić. Dziewczyna kupuje nową kaczkę i chce ją nauczyć mówić. Pomaga jej Chris Rock, który odwiedza farmę, by kupić zwierzaka dla córki. Plan nie udaje się i Chyna wyznaje całą prawdę. Okazuje się, że kaczka cały czas żyje, ponieważ Fletcher jest niezdarny i nie potrafi nawet porządnie spaprać. * W odcinku Tajny agent China poznaje nowego insekta, Dixona, który trenuje na światowego szpiega. Dziewczyna zakochuje się w nim i stara się zostać jego dziewczyną. Jednak na jej drodze staje Lexi, która również jest zauroczona chłopakiem. Dziewczyny zaczynają ze sobą rywalizować. Chynie pomaga Oliwka. W końcu w rywalizacji dochodzi do eliminacji konkurencji. Postanawiają się ze sobą bić, ale nie zamierzają siebie skrzywdzić, więc zamiast nich biją się dwa ninja. Dixon przerywa ich pojedynek i nie może uwierzyć w to co się stało. Pod koniec dowiadujemy się, że Oliwka zaplanowała cały plan, by dziewczyny zaczęły rywalizować, by ona mogła zyskać Dixona. Chłopak jest zafascynowany sprytem Insekta i oboje zostają parą. * W odcinku Angus daje czadu Chyna dostaje zadanie od dyrektora Zoltana, by skomponowała dzwonek do przychodzącego SMS-a. Dziewczyna bierze się do pracy i komponuje parę dźwięków, jednak wszystkie z nich okazują się na jakiś sposób obrażać Zoltana, który nie zgadza się na nie. W końcu mężczyzna słyszy kichnięcie Angusa i postanawia ustalić je nowym dzwonkiem. Chyna jest załamana, a dodatkowo chłopak zaczyna pracować w branży muzycznej Z-Tech. Chyna postanawia się zemścić na Angusie, który obraża ją i jej talent muzyczny. Proponuje mu, by wykonała na nowy dzwonek dźwięki pochodzące z jego ciała. Chłopak uważa to za wspaniały pomysł i zamierza to wykonać na prezentacji. Chynę gryzą wyrzuty sumienia. Postanawia uratować występ przyjaciela i wykorzystując jego dźwięki tworzy z nich wspaniały dzwonek. Przyjaciele się godzą. * W odcinku Nieprzewidziana okoliczność Chyna zauważa, że Kennedy uważa ją za swojego wroga. Martwi się, ponieważ to może znaczyć, że nie będzie miała możliwości spotkać się z Fletcherem, a poza tym dziewczyna uważa, że wszyscy powinni ją lubić. Chyna postanawia rozwiązać zagadkę. Okazuje się, że Kennedy twierdzi, że dziewczyna chce zabrać jej chłopaka. Chyna tłumaczy jej, że to pomyłka i twierdzi, że Kennedy i Fletcher tworzą świetną parę. Dziewczyny się godzą i Chyna pomaga Kennedy zaplanować wspaniałe przyjęcie dla jej chłopaka. Podczas tworzenia niespodzianki Chyna zabiera Fletchera ze sobą na obiad, by był z daleka od swojego pokoju, gzie jego dziewczyna urządza mu przyjęcie. Chłopak sądzi, że Chyna zaprasza go na randkę i zamierza ją pocałować. Dziewczyna go odpycha i mówi, że on ma dziewczynę. Fletcher jednak uważa Kennedy za osobę denerwującą i zamierza z nią zerwać. Chyna biegnie ostrzec Kennedy, ale ona jej nie wierzy. Nagle do pokoju przychodzi Fletcher i zauważa przyjęcie niespodziankę. Jest szczęśliwy i mówi Kennedy jak bardzo ją kocha. Dziewczyna urządziła przyjęcie specjalnie dla niego. Chłopak nie wie, że pomagała jej Chyna, ale jest przeszczęśliwy. * W odcinku Pozory mylą Chyna wymiga się od spędzenia kolejnego dnia z Oliwką na robieniu nudnych rzeczy, które fascynują jej przyjaciółkę. Dziewczyna ma dosyć kłamania i żali się chłopakowi Oliwki, przypadkowo zajadając się babeczkami, które chłopak trzyma przy sobie. Okazuje się, że babeczki zawierają w sobie serum prawdy. Chyna jej zmuszona mówić samą prawdę. Dziewczyna wyznaje Oliwce, że wszystkie, rzeczy, które ona lubi, są denne. Dziewczyny kłócą się i ich przyjaźń wisi na włosku. Chyna idzie do Fletchera i przypadkowo zajada serum, które nie pozwala jej powiedzieć prawdy. Dziewczyna spotyka na korytarzu dyrektora, który oznajmia ją o nowym projekcie muzyczny. Dziewczyna zaczyna kłamać i mówi, że cała szkoła jest beznadziejna. Grandy wyrzuca ją ze szkoły. Dziewczyna idzie do Oliwki, która w końcu dowiaduje się, że Chyna nie może przestać kłamać. Postanawia jej pomóc i rozwiązać sprawę z dyrektorem. Postanawia, by mężczyzna zjadł sałatkę z serum anty prawdy. Zoltan zjada saładkę i postanawia zadzwonić do taty Chyny z informacją, że dziewczyna zostaje wydalona, ale nie jest w stanie powiedzieć prawdy. Rozumie co się stało i dziewczyna zostaje w szkole. Przyjaciółki się godzą. |-| Kwestie Chyny Relacje z głównymi bohaterami Oliwka Doyle (2011-do teraz; Najlepsze przyjaciółki) Oliwka jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Chyny. To pierwszy Insekt, z którym dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się. W odcinku Zajęcia pozalekcyjne Oliwka nazwała Chynę jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Razem również chciały zapisać się na zajęcia dodatkowe. W odcinku Duch ze szkolnej szafki, Chyna pomagała Oliwce przezwyciężyć jej strach. W odcinku Rada uczniów Oliwka oszukała Chynę, by dołączyła do wyborów szkolnych, po czym dziewczyna zrobiła to samo przyjaciółce. jednak po całym wydarzeniu pogodziły się. W odcinku Zamiana ról Chyna mówi, że jest starsza od Oliwki o 4 miesiące. Więcej dowiesz się w Choliwka. Fletcher Quimby (2011-2012; Najlepszy przyjaciel / 2012; miłość Fletchera / 2012-do teraz; najlepsi przyjaciel) Chyna i Fletcher są prawdziwymi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zawsze są spostrzegani za bardzo sobie bliskich. Razem się chwalili w Impreza. Fletcher od pierwszego momentu zakochał się w Chynie, ale ona tak naprawdę nie pokazuje mu czy go kocha, czy nie. W Dziewczyna z marzeń razem jako przyjaciele wybrali się na tańce. Oboje naprawdę się lubią i wspierają. Pomagają sobie i dają sobie wskazówki. By zobaczyć wspólne momenty i rozwinięte relacje wejdź na Flyna. Lexi Reed (2011- do teraz; Nieprzyjaciele) Chyna próbuje stanąć na równi Lexi i być z nią w zgodzie w Impreza, ale dziewczyna nie odwzajemnia ją sympatią. Licealistką chce jednocześnie "zniszczyć" i wykurzyć Chynę ze szkoły, ponieważ przeszkadza jej błyszczeć. Jednak dziewczyny potrafią sobie pomagać (Kocha, lubi...), jak również pracować ze sobą (Rywalki). Więcej na Clexi. Cameron Parks (Rodzeństwo) Chyna i Cameron mają rodzinne sprzeczki, jednocześnie i więź bratersko-siostrzana jest bardzo silna. W odcinku Impreza, Cameron jest niezadowolony z tego, że Chyna idzie z nim do tej samej szkoły, jednak zdarza się, że dostaje tam od niej pomoc. Raz dziewczyna powiedziała, że nie wszyscy musza wiedzieć, że jest z Cameronem rodzeństwem, znaczy to, że się go wstydzi i twierdzi, że brat robi jej obciach. Ale i tak oboje bardzo się kochają. Więcej na Chameron. Wiadomości z serialu * Potrafi grać na 14 instrumentach, ale w odcinku Dublerka powiedziała, że na 37. * Prawdopodobnie jest praworęczna. * Lepiej myśli za pomocą gitary. * Jej idolkami są Lady Gu Gu i Sequoia Jones. * Jest o 4 miesiace starsza od Oliwki. * Chyna należała do dwóch zespołów, które pojawiły się w serialu (Trifecta i Radosne Misie Marysie). Ciekawostki * W jej szawce jest wiele ozdóbek i fioletowych rzeczy, można zobaczyć to tutaj . * Je ulubiony kolor to fiolet (taki jak Chiny Anne McClain) * Chyna śpiewem potrafi rozwiązać każdy problem. * Dziewczyna najczęściej gra w serialu na gitarze. * Tata Chyny nie pozwala jej używać słowa "masło", ponieważ posiada dużo holesterolu. (słowa "butter", ponieważ znajduje się w nim "butt" (zobacz to tutaj jest to wersja angielska)) * Chce rozejmu z Lexi. * W odcinku Życiowa szansa Darryl powiedział, że dziewczyna ma 13 lat, co oznacza, że Chyna urodziła się w 1999. * Na początku na prośbę Chiny, jej siostry mały być w serialu jej krewnymi, ale do zmiany scenariusza jednak nie doszło.